SpingleBlab Gets a Horrible New Job
Youtube Poop: SpingleBlab Gets a Horrible New Job (AKA Sexual Harrassment training video), is a YTP made by SiNN3D_tragedy. In this video, SpongeBob teaches us how to waste your life trying to be approved in a job which later will fire you. Plot The video begins with the narrator telling us the story of the Krusty Krab and at the same time, tells us about the morbid and dark origins of Mr. Krabs and how he was a fapper who saw pony porn during his childhood. SpongeBob tries to do everything to make Mr. Krabs and the narrator say he can make a Krabby Patty, but they respond mockingly and this made SpongeBob bit by bit more angry and desperate. Meanwhile, Squidward teaches us how to waste your time in your job having sex with other employees without the owner of the restaurant know about this. Patrick is horrified because he believes that ghosts have taken over the Krusty Krab and take a millenium to ask for a Krabby Pattie while this made Squidward crap. At the end of the video, SpongeBob commits suicide after seeing Squidward and Patrick eating shit and having gay sex in his Vaio Computer. Transcript N'arrator: '''Welcome aboard, you sack of shit. If your sucking my cock, then let me be the first to say, you're gay. Congratulations! You cunt. You've recently been high... (No...) you recently been raped by the Krusty Shit. '''SpingleBlab:' Can I make a crap now? N'arrator: '''Oh no, whoa. You've got a lot to learn before you're ready to shit on Squidward. As you can see by this semen- '''Patrick: '''HAHAHAHA! It's a giraffe! *static with text saying "Okay I Know this YTP as it is unfolding right now is booooring. but cut me some slack.This episode is hard to work with due to lack of interaction between the characters '''narrator:' You have been employed in one of the most successful restaurants in Bikini Bottom. BBBBBBOOOOOOTTTTTOMMMMMMMM *a mad dash appears with yellow flashy light* But it didn't that gay over night 666 *an evil laugh can be heard in the background including a volcano. Then the video starts flipping horizontaley* NooN *The animated swirl effect appears combine with vibrato*, The Krabby Krust is a story of one man‘s hard cock, retardation, vagina, dick and swews, but mostly his sweat. FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS Harold: Come on.... Narrator: You may think Mr. Eugene H. Krack, owner and fucker of I Give You Krabs, Inc., has always masturbated to ponies. (we see Mr. Krabs vending a Playpony magazine) Narrator: And you're right! *static* Narrator: After fucking a whore, Krabs stayed secluded in a deep penetration that seemed endless. (wait for it...) Sus. :) *static* Narrator: But then, his luul changed when he ejaculated. AaAaAaNnNnD with a fFfEeEwWw minor aLtErAtIoNs, the Krabby Krust was born. (Baby crying) Sus- Sounds like a lot of bullshit. (hoopla fish gets hit multiple times. A music piece plays, with SpongeBob screaming) Kevin Spacey: WRONG! THE KRABBY KRUST TODAY (montage) Mario: SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP Narrator: To keep up with today’s retarded cocksuckers, no ass has been spared to acquire butt sex. Mr. Krabs: This here’s an advanced dildo. Here, you can fuck our automated dick and insist. Don’t touch! Patrick: Touch. Mr. Krabs: This here is a shitty semen transfer machine- this here’s a crack transfer machine... (further madness) A- andna- mOsT iMpOrTaNtLy, you get your state of the art- Patrick: Touch. (Mr. Krabs gets *T R I G G E R E D*) AAAAAAAHHHHH- (headshot) Mr. Krabs: Now, you gotta pay for just fuckin my ass, cause there’s a fuckin fee. Narrator: All of these gay shit seems a little fucked up. Luckily for you, Mr. Krabs’ fear of Sinn3d_tragedy’s sentence-mixing keeps the balance of YouTube Poop in check. But if sex jokes are the heart of shitty YouTube Poopers, then earrape is a bitch. NO EARRAPE Narrator: Let's see if you got what it takes to kill yourself. (SpongeBob hangs himself but falls down) Narrator: Haha! WRONG! *static* Narrator: hHhHhHmMmMmMm Hm, sexy, hard cock, and a smile that says, "Hello bitch, can we have sex?". You got the makings of a good prostitute. But for every ho, there's one who wants gay sex. Let's see, a glazed look at the ass. Look- look- lOOOOOO carefully at the "I Really Wish I Were Queer Right Now!" button. (SpongeBob raises his eyebrows) There's a name for dumbasses like this, but we'll call him homosexual. (Red flashes) Squidward: (demonic tone) I'm getting paid overtime for this, right, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Sas, can't kill ya! *static*￼ Narrator: You can't make a crap without understanding the phrase "SHIT". (feces lands on Spongebob's face) Looks like Mr. PantsSquare eats feces. (Spongebob licks the feces) Patrick: aAaAaAaAhHhHhH!!!! *static* Narrator: Here's a typical asshole. Do you think he's going to order: A. SOPA B. A blowjob or C. Aphipufha? Typical customer: One Cawk please. (raises his eyebrows) Narrator: Aw, fuck this shit. (static) Narrator: Every employee of the Krabby Krust must comply with a strict set of masturbation guidelines. Ok, Mr. SquarePants, are you ready to jack off? (5 seconds later) Stewie: Oh, oh, what is wrong with you?! Oh my god- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Narrator: Let's see those hands. Now that's thorough! (static) Narrator: You are ready to fart. Now let's see how Dickward prepares to die. (we see SpongeBob licking Squidward's newspaper and he is happy with it) Narrator: Remember, no faggot wants to blow Squidward. Now that you're horny, I'll bet you think you're ready to get Krabs. SpongeBob: WOOOOOOO!!!!! (UNO REVERSE CARD) YOUR JERK STATION Narrator: It's important to keep your area free of droppings. (SpongeBob shits) But a clean cawk is only part of the joj. To make the vision in your head a reality (As if Twilight Sparkle gets killed by a chainsaw), you need supplies. And a good employee always keeps his cock erect. (SpongeBob pulls out multiple memes out of a folder) vErY nIcE, mR. sQuArEpAnTs. Not a dick out of place. Now let's sEEEEEEEEE how Dickward keeps his jerk station. SpongeBob: WOOOOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOO (Dickward gets scared and further epilepsy continues) Narrator: Don't worry, Dickward. Mr. PantsSquare can give you AIDS. Now that your jerk station is not tidy and free of droppings, (demonic tone) PERHAPS YOU THINK YOU'RE READY TO MAKE THE WORLD-FAMOUS KRABBY PATTY. ASGGFVISDUFHSIONFAHDFAIUJFGNRFSFAUIOIOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Narrator: Hahaha! Suck my dog, you kike! (gives PantsSquare a dick) There's still plenty of time left. We have to make sure you're ready for the sus of the joj: INTERFACING WITH YOUR SOSS Sources SpongeBob episodes: * Krusty Krab Training Video * I’m Your Biggest Fanatic * My Pretty Seahorse * Graveyard Shift * Gary Takes A Bath * Squid on Strike * Pickles * Dying for Pie * Plankton (around 0:47-0:49, use 0.25x speed) * The Bully * Bubblestand * Just One Bite (Number of the Beast reference) * Life of Crime * Mid-Life Crustacean * No Free Rides Futurama - The Lesser of 2 Evils Billy Mays Spengbab The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) The Incredibles (0:09) Regular Show Michael Rosen - Hot Food Superman Returns (Lex Luthor saying wrong) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Boogey-mania Zelda CD-I SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP Category:Youtube Poop Category:SpongeBob YTPs Category:Youtube Poops Category:Videos